


Elizabeth's Own "Baby"

by TheOriginalDL



Category: Persona 3
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Forced Babying, Soiling, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalDL/pseuds/TheOriginalDL
Summary: While out on a stroll with Minato, Elizabeth spots a mother and her infant. Unable to get the thoughts of this out of her head, she begins to wonder if she could have a baby like that of her own...Written as a gift for a friend
Kudos: 9





	Elizabeth's Own "Baby"

Walking through town with a glimmer in her eyes, the golden-eyed woman by the name of Elizabeth marveled at everything that the outside world had to offer. Even after so many trips with Minato away from the Velvet Room, she still couldn't get enough of these experiences. They were new, fresh, unlike anything she had done before! Even a simple stroll down the street was a new, exciting situation for her.

“And what's that store over there?” Elizabeth asked as she pointed towards a small shop.

“It sells ice cream.” Minato replied, barely needing to look over towards it. “I thought I pointed that out last time we came around here…”

For all her wonder at the world, Elizabeth was, understandably, rather clueless about how much of it worked. After all, how could she be expected to know what normal human life was like, and how things normally happened around here? She had no prior experience, so surely she could not be blamed for her ignorance. However, this ignorance was also something dangerous. An idea could sneak its way into her head, and she had no way of knowing whether it was a good one or not. Then there was the problem of if she'd care if it wasn't…

Stopping in her tracks, Elizabeth tilted her head curiously at a sight in front of her. “Minato? Is that...normal?”

Turning his head to meet where Elizabeth was gazing, Minato saw a mother and a baby, wearing a onesie and swaddled in a blanket, drinking from a bottle the mother held. “Yeah, that's pretty normal.” He replied to the Velvet Room attendant. “That's how mothers usually treat their babies.”

“It is, hmm…” Elizabeth continued looking at the scene, entranced by it. “That is a true showing of care and affection, a bond that can only be shared between a mother and child…” The type of bond she herself would not have the chance to enjoy, she told herself.

Used to Elizabeth’s strange behavior, Minato allowed her to stare at the mother for a while longer, but quickly began to tug on her arm. “Come on, it's about time I went to go back...and you too. You can go through the entrance at the dorms.”

Having no complaints, the silver-haired woman walked alongside Minato. However, all the while she couldn't get the thought of the mother and her baby out of her head. Something about it all just stuck out to her, and she was not exactly sure why. These were strange feelings to be sure, and even as she walked into the dorm, she couldn't shake them out.

“I'm back.” Minato said simply as he entered, looking at the girls of SEES sitting around and talking in the commons.

As each of them turned to greet Minato and his guest, Elizabeth began to observe the three there. They didn't know her very well, but she was quite aware of each of them. With the idea of infants still fresh in her mind, she looked them over…

Mitsuru was mature and the clear leader of the group, even if it was Minato that took charge in the missions. Fuuka was an essential part of the group’s operations and clearly dependable even in a crisis. And then there was...Yukari. Those same things couldn't be said for her, and sometimes she could be helpless in a fight...helpless.

What seemed to Elizabeth as a brilliant point of association flashed through her mind, and she couldn't help but begin to grin a little as her mind raced with all kinds of ideas. Looking at her strangely, Yukari turned towards Minato. “Is...she okay?”

“Well, this kind of behavior is normal for her.” The blue-haired boy said, preparing to take her back towards the door to the Velvet Room. “I'll...see her off. Be back in a minute.”

Not even speaking up, Elizabeth just followed after the Wild Card user, all too caught up in her thoughts. There was so much to do, so much to prepare for...and so much fun to be had with her soon to be baby…

“Thank you for taking me here, I have always been curious about your dorm.” Elizabeth said as she walked into the building, a strange bag around her shoulder. Minato had inquired as to what was in it, but the woman’s lips would not pry. And with someone like Elizabeth, it was so much easier to just not try.

“Well, there's not too much interesting here, but if this is where you want to go then I won't complain.” Compared to what Elizabeth normally wanted, this was hardly much trouble. Minato walked into the dorms and looked around, spotting Mitsuru and Yukari sitting on the couch. “I've brought Elizabeth over. She wanted to come and see the place.”

Turning to look towards Elizabeth, Yukari gave a small wave, while Mitsuru stood up and walked over towards Minato. “There's something that we need to discuss for a second.” She said, almost certainly referring to matters regarding the shadows. “Would you mind coming with me for a second?”

Minato shook his head, but glanced back towards Elizabeth. “Would you mind staying down here with Yukari for a bit while Mitsuru and I talk?”

“Oh, not at all. I'm sure I can entertain myself here for a while.” Elizabeth said, needing to hide her excitement. This was exactly the chance she needed.

With this, Minato and Mitsuru left, leaving the rather strange woman with Yukari. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two, but eventually one chose to speak. “So...how are you?” Yukari asked.

“I'm doing quite well...better than that, actually.” Elizabeth replied, something that made Yukari rather curious. “Especially now that I'm alone with you.”

“That's...w-what?” Yukari stared blankly at the woman. From what little she knew of her, she was well aware that Elizabeth was quite weird, but this was a little much. Especially once she began to approach, reaching into her bag. “Hey, what do you think you're-”

Before Yukari could get a word in, a pacifier was taken from the bag and shoved into her mouth, silencing her as she instinctively sucked on it. What came next was nothing short of utter humiliation for the girl, and she didn't even have any idea of why it was happening to her.

First her clothes were stripped off, leaving her practically naked and red in the face. Luckily, this nudity did not last for long. Unluckily, this was because Elizabeth suddenly grabbed a diaper from her bag, slid it under Yukari’s rear, powdered and promptly taped it up. Being in a diaper was humiliating enough, but the fact that this woman soon forced her into a pink onesie was even worse.

Yukari attempted to ask what was going on here, but all that came out was muffled words through her pacifier. Spitting it out, she glared towards Elizabeth, trying to seem as serious as she could despite her ridiculous ensemble. “E-Exactly what do you think you're doing to me? I...I look like a…”

“A baby? I know you do! So cute...this is what a baby is like.” Elizabeth said, mostly speaking to herself as she lifted Yukari into her arms. She was surprisingly strong… “Now then, I know exactly what my little baby girl here needs!”

Apparently just following the example of the mother she saw the day prior, Elizabeth reached into her bag and produced a bottle of milk while sitting on the couch, holding Yukari in a cradle. “No, I don't-” Yukari’s complaints were cut short, the nipple of the bottle making its way towards her lips. Part of Yukari wanted to protest and refuse to drink from the bottle, but another part of her knew that she would not be let go until she drank every last drop. Really, she didn't have much of an option here…

The feeling of the cold milk running down her throat as she sucked on the bottle was not an unpleasant one, though Yukari could hardly even think of enjoying it in such a humiliating circumstance. Not that she would admit such a thing even if she did. Looking up towards the woman as she laid down in her lap, Yukari saw Elizabeth’s smiling face beaming down at her, something she could hardly say that she found very comforting.

All the while, the only thing that Elizabeth could think about was that she was experiencing the tender, intimate bond of a mother and her baby! Perhaps not her baby specifically, but it didn't matter too much. She knew about the human concept of adoption, and this was practically the same thing, was it not? However, she was sure that the bond between them could be even closer, and the Velvet Room attendant had just the way to open this opportunity up.

As she drank from the bottle, Yukari felt a bit...strange. She couldn't place a finger on it, all she knew was that this wasn't quite right. This milk...was there something in it? The feeling bugged her, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was...until, all at once, she realized exactly what was troubling her.

She needed to use the bathroom. _Badly_.

Squirming around in Elizabeth’s lap, Yukari felt her stomach going into a frenzy. With each drop of milk that went down her throat, the pressure got worse, and she could only assume that whatever was in this bottle must have been some sort of laxative. Given what she wore around her waist, there was little doubt as to what this woman wanted her to do.

Yukari looked up towards Elizabeth pleadingly, practically begging her to let her go. However, that same, unwavering smile held on Elizabeth’s face, letting Yukari know that resisting was worthless. But...But she couldn't! She would hold on for as long as possible, and when Minato and Mitsuru returned...when they came back, they could help her! They were taking their time though...ooooh, when were they going to come back?!

The minutes passed, and by this point the bottle was almost empty. Unfortunately, that meant that Yukari was full of the spiked milk, and her bowels were ready to let go whether she liked it or not. Even still she held on for as long as possible, but with every passing second she was losing hope.

Honestly, Elizabeth was almost impressed at the girl’s resistance. However, she would not let this go on any longer. “It's not healthy for a baby girl to hold it in for this long…” She said, beginning to rub the girl’s stomach and eliciting some whines. “It's okay...just let go.”

It was already hard enough to keep it all in, but this golden-eyed woman pushing her on did not help things at all. Yukari could almost feel the mess starting to push out of her by now, but she remained strong, she remained resilient, she remained...ohhhh, no, no, no…

Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, Yukari made one last stand to hold things back, but in an instant her efforts were rendered pointless. Quickly she could feel the thick, solid waste beginning to force its way out of her, tenting the diaper she was wearing out. And once the first of it all started to come, it did not take too long for the rest to follow.

Knowing that it was a losing battle, Yukari did everything that she could to just get the humiliation over with as soon as possible. Grunting with the bottle still in her mouth and making an active effort to go, she pushed the filth out of her and into the padding, the stinking mush pushing the diaper out more and more. When there was no room left to expand back out, it instead started to flatten across her rear, spreading out to the sides and practically coating her bottom in the mess. Even then it kept coming, filling the already full diaper even more. At least the onesie ensured that it wouldn't sag too much…

And as if to complete her embarrassment, what followed next was a soft hissing. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Yukari began to wet herself, and she hadn't even noticed until she was done soiling her diaper. By this point her face was bright red, and when she finally opened her eyes, what greeted her was Elizabeth’s smile. This didn't make her feel any better, but if someone had to see her embarrass herself in such a manner, she was at least happy that it wasn't-

“Y-Yukari?”

Eyes shooting wide open, Yukari turned to look towards the stairs, seeing Minato and Mitsuru standing there. The former stood completely still, practically shocked into being frozen, while the latter prepared to speak up, but was interrupted by her covering her nose in disgust. Taking a sniff of the air surrounding herself, Yukari couldn't blame her.

Once Elizabeth finally removed the bottle from her lips, Yukari struggled to think of something, anything to say here. “I-I can...this...she…” However, when words failed her, she defaulted to something that rather fit her appearance...crying.

“Oh, it's okay. You'll be in a clean diaper soon.” Elizabeth said, standing up and cradling Yukari in her arms, seemingly not understanding just why the girl was sobbing. “Come on, let's go get you in a fresh diaper and lay you down for a nap!”

Somehow, this didn't make Yukari feel any better...


End file.
